Animal food dispensers and water dispensers are known in the art for dispensing animal food to pets or other animals. Such animal food dispensers and water dispensers are useful for rationing or conserving food and water, respectively, to prevent wasting of food and water when fed to animals over a prolonged time period. An animal food dispenser and water dispenser are needed which are simple in construction and easy to use.